Echo
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Nothing sounded more sweet and felt more intoxicating to him than the melodious sounds of her moans echoing across the room.


"Echo"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

His hands, free from the confinement of gloves, roamed leisurely over her body, eliciting soft moans that sounded like sweet music to his ears. He stared at her, love and want burning beneath the crimson depths of his eyes. Her body was like an instrument, and he strummed and played it like a pro, giving her nothing but fiery, consuming pleasure.

She lied on her back, sapphire eyes closed to the world around her. She could focus only on the immense, nearly blinding pleasure that she was currently experiencing, taking every sweet sensation in as her nerves stood on end, going into complete overdrive. Her auburn hair was sprawled everywhere, her bangs sticking against her sweaty forehead.

"_Shadow,_" she moaned. Her voice sounded rough with desire, and her hands tangled themselves in his black and red streaked quills, pulling his face forward and crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

"_Sally,_" he moaned back, though it sounded muffled as her lips moved insistently against his own. He groaned quietly and felt pleasant warmth in his stomach. Lifting one of his hands, he placed it against the small of her back and pressed her body closer to his as his hips grounded sensually against hers. A sigh escaped his lips as his arousal got some desperately needed friction. He inwardly smirked when he heard her moans of appreciation, feeling her wet core through her blue panties. Deciding that it was time to move things along, Shadow slipped his other hand beneath her plain white T-shirt and lifted it up, breaking the kiss long enough to discard the article of clothing.

He did nothing for a moment, opting to stare at her. He looked deep into her eyes, looking for any sign that she didn't want to do this, for he would never force her to do something she truly didn't want to. However, he saw nothing but clear want shining in her eyes, which was all the reassurance he needed. He leaned forward and nibbled her ear, letting his warm breath wash over it as her body shivered with delight, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

He peppered kisses all over her face before his lips met hers again, and this time he took control of the kiss, delving his tongue inside her mouth as their tongues wrestled with each other. Sally's hands left his quills; she gripped his shoulders instead as his tongue did wonderful things to her oh-so willing mouth. Both of his hands made their way to her back and began fiddling with the clasp of her blue bra. He soon had it off and tossed it to the side somewhere. Tearing his lips away from hers, Shadow's eyes darkening as a wave of pure want washed over him. He stared intensely at her as he unconsciously licked his lips. Her breasts weren't huge or small; they were just right for her body size. Her nipples, a light brown, were erect, and he felt his mouth water as his cock throbbed with want, straining against his boxxers.

Leaning forward, he engulfed her right nipple in his warm, wet mouth and bit down on it softly, giving it a couple of licks it as his hand toyed with her other nipple, squeezing her left breast while his fingers pulled on her nipple. Sally threw her head back, her loud moan resounding throughout the room. Her body shook with excitement as Shadow had his wicked way with her, doing things to her body she only dreamed was possible. She never thought it'd be Shadow of all people doing such wickedly delicious things to her; hell, she never pictured herself dating the reclusive ebony hedgehog, but Fate was like that sometimes.

Shadow, having had enough of her lovely breasts, kissed his way down to her lean stomach, pausing long enough to dip his tongue inside her navel, teasing it as he enjoyed the praises she sung to him.

"Open your legs, baby," Shadow said. His voice was low and incredibly seductive, commanding in such a way that made Sally want to do his every whim if that was what he desired. She spread her legs so that they were wide open. Shadow gave her a sexy grin, holding her gaze as he slowly took her panties off using his teeth. Carelessly tossing it to the side, he paused, looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked. She looked a bit puzzled. Her body screamed its protest, demanding that Shadow continue what he was about to do. What he was about to do, she wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that it was going to be something very enjoyable.

"Has anyone ever done this to you? I know you're a virgin, but you've never been touched like this?" He didn't know why he asked, and he didn't know why he suddenly felt jealous from the possibility that someone had touched her first. He knew it was in the past, but he couldn't help such feelings. It bothered him, which was why he had to know.

"No, I've never done any of this before." Shadow felt his eyes widening in shock.

"So I'll be the first?" He already knew what the answer was, but having her say it out loud seemed to verify it; it also seemed more intimate and deep. Sally nodded her head, smiling softly.

"Yes, you'll most certainly be my first," she confirmed, easing his doubts and ridding him of his jealously. He pulled her forward and gave her a heart-stopping kissing, his fingers gliding all over her beautiful body as they made their way downward.

"I'll be your, first, your last, and your only too, princess. The thought of someone else touching you makes my blood boil with anger. I want to be the only person who makes you feel this way. I can make you feel beyond good if you let me. Will you let me?" He gave her no time to answer, for his fingers had already dipped themselves into the molten, wet folds of her core, his thumb and pinkie teasing her outer lips while his index and middle finger were slowly going in and out and his ring finger was pressed firmly against her clit.

"Fuck. Ooh, right there Shadow. Just like that," Sally moaned, her eyes shutting themselves closed once again, for the erotic sight of Shadow fingering her was almost too much for her to bear. Her hips unconsciously rocked themselves against his fingers, taking more of them inside of her willing body. Her body jerked suddenly as Shadow's finger touched a part inside her body that left her mind reeling and stars dancing in front of her eyes.

"Found it," he whispered, his voice husky and rough with the intense desire he had for her. He continually fingered her, gradually building up the pace. He felt her smooth walls clench tightly around his fingers, a sign that she was going to come soon, so, with a heavy heart, he withdrew his fingers from her, leaving her feeling frustrated and her core beyond wet and throbbing from desire.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Shadow suddenly ducked his head between her legs and gave her core a long, spine-tingling lick that had her body quivering with pleasure. Her hands immediately found themselves lost in his quills, and she pulled his head closer to her core, not wanting his tongue to let up on its delicious exploration. Shadow's eyes were closed as he concentrated on the task at hand. He teased his way inside her core, licking her from the inside, touching her walls and forever leaving his mark.

He used his hands to prop her legs up, letting them rest on top of his shoulders as his tongue dove inside her, occasionally coming out and pressing itself firmly against her clit, causing her hips to buck up. His hand snuck its way between her legs and, starting off with one finger this time, he gently eased it inside her, for this time he was stretching her, preparing her for what was coming in a few minutes.

Sally's mind was lost in a hazy fog of passion. Ripples of pleasure began washing over her as she felt her stomach coil in tight knots. She felt so good, too good almost, like she couldn't hold something back. Shadow sensed this, knowing she was about to orgasm, but instead of stopping, he doubled his efforts. Sticking two more fingers inside of her along with his first one, he curved them upward and pressed them hard against her G-spot and pressed his tongue equally hard against her clit at the same time.

"Oh God, Shadow!" she shouted, and she came, hard. Her body fell back against Shadow's bed with a solid thud, her chest heaving with every much-needed breath she took. Shadow wasted no time in cleaning her up, his tongue capturing every drop of her essence; he greedily drunk her down, tasting her unique taste, enjoying it like it was the Last Supper.

Once finished, he soon sat up. He was so hard, his arousal straining against his red boxxers, begging to be set free. He was just about to take them off when a soft hand brushed against it in curiosity. Shadow's body stiffened, eyes closing themselves as pleasure hit him at full force. Sally was now sitting up, her hand touching his arousal, a curious expression on her face. She cupped it through his boxxers and squeezed it softly, mimicking the way he had touch her breasts earlier.

"Don't start something you don't intend on finishing, princess," Shadow growled, eyes still closed. Sally smirked and squeezed him hard, her chest swelling with pride when Shadow moaned in response. She let go of his arousal and pushed him down so that _he_ was the one lying on his back. Deftly pulling his boxxers down, then off, she stared at his arousal, eyebrows raised as she wolf-whistled. Shadow was… He was pretty big. Not insanely huge or anything unrealistic, and Sally had never seen a boy's cock before, but even she, being the virgin that she was, knew that Shadow had some nice equipment.

_How is that thing going to fit inside me?_ She shook her head, deciding to worry about it when the bridge needed to be crossed. She leaned so that she was now between his legs, and, taking a deep breath, slowly began taking him in her mouth, not rushing it because she didn't want to choke. She heard Shadow let out a low moan of pleasure; his hands wounded themselves in her hair and pulled her forward, helping her to take more of him inside. She paused, unsure of what to do next, but Shadow was there to help her guide her through it.

"Ok, bob your head, just like that," Shadow moaned as Sally did just what he said, bobbing her head like she was bobbing for apples. "Now… suck and swirl your tongue- Damn, you catch on fast!" Sally sucked him harder in response, eyes closed as she concentrated on giving him as much pleasure as she possibly could. Up and down, up and down she went, keeping the pattern she created as in rhythm and consistent as possible.. She felt his cock hit the back of her throat, and, relaxing it as much as she could, she swallowed, deep-throating him.

"Shit! Just like that, Sally. Fuck, it feels so good, so fucking good." She would smile if her mouth weren't so full. She was glad she was doing it right, especially since this was her first time doing such a thing. She felt his balls tighten and released him with a crude popping noise. She sat on her butt, gulping down air, trying to catch her breath. Shadow was in the same boat, trying to recover from such a beautiful feeling. He was grateful that she stopped, or he would've came right then and there into her mouth, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't have minded on bit. He rolled over on his side, reaching over towards his nightstand as he looked for condom; the last thing he wanted to do was get her pregnant and bring a child in the world he could not support.

Sally watched in silence as he slipped the condom down his cock. Shadow turned back around, his eyes immediately found hers, and he gave her a sweet smile. Obviously, he could sense her nervousness and worry. He pulled her in for a reassuring hug, rubbing her back soothingly up and down her back; her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"If you don't want this, tell me now because I'm not sure I'll be able to stop once I start," Shadow asked, resting his chin on top of her head as he held her warm body close to his. Sally felt her heart swell up with immense love for the hedgehog whose arms she was in. She pulled away, shaking her head 'no'.

"No, I want to. I want you to make love to me, Shadow. Please, don't stop now," said Sally, lying down on her back, spreading her legs open as she stared at him. He could see the unbridled love, want, and trust in her eyes. She trusted him with her heart, mind, soul, and now body, and he was going to make damn sure she enjoyed everything his body was about to give her. Shadow crawled on top of her and positioned himself in front of her opening.

"It might hurt, but if you keep calm and keep your muscles relaxed, it won't hurt for long," said Shadow, feeling that it was only fair to warn her. She nodded her head in understanding. She didn't want it too hurt, but she could take the pain. She wasn't some weak little girl. She was a woman, and she was going to take this loving like a woman.

It hurt, not insanely bad, but it hurt nonetheless. Sally felt her body instinctively tense, but she forced herself to keep her muscles relaxed or it would hurt much worse. Shadow, both arms on either side of her body, held himself still, resisting the urge to just pound mercilessly inside her tight, warm, wet heat. He would move when she gave him the ok. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long, for Sally rocked her hips, taking the rest of him inside so that he was now up to the hilt inside of her.

Shadow wasted no time, thrusting in and out of her at a nice and slow pace, letting her get used to the feeling of her. Jolts of pure, intense pleasure danced throughout Sally's system. Gosh, it felt beyond good. She moaned quietly, her hands gripping Shadow's shoulders as her hips began moving in time with his, though it took a couple of times for them to find the right rhythm.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Shadow asked; his voice was low, even, and had a seductive tone to it. She nodded her head, rocking her hips harder against his. She loved how big he was, how he filled her up with his arousal to the point where she was afraid she was going to explode.

"God, yes. Oh, it feels beyond good, Shadow," was her breathy response, her teething biting into her bottom lip. Shadow leaned forward so that his lips were brushing against her ears.

"You don't know how bad I want to just pound into you and make your body scream in sheer pleasure. I want to make you come again and again and again." He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips, each thrust harder than the last. Sally whimpered, her legs wrapping themselves tightly around his waist. "Do you want me to?" She nodded her head. Shadow smiled, firmly pinning her arms down at her as he stared down at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to devour her, and she had absolutely had no problem with that.

Shadow thrusted harder into her, enjoying the gasp of surprised pleasure that she made as her eyes opened, staring up at him. He thrusted again and again and again, each thrust definitely harder and faster than the last one. He leaned forward and suckled on one of her nipples, enjoying how her body reacted to his touch. It was as if they were handcrafted and made for each other.

"Shadow." The sound of her moaning his name in such a wanton, breathy voice made him harder, if possible. He increased his thrusts and speed, really pounding her now without any restraints. He touched all her hotspots, making sure she felt nothing but intense pleasure.

"Say my name."

"Shadow…"

"Louder, baby. I can't hear you."

"Shadow! Oh, Shadow!"

"I know, baby. It feels so good, don't it? I want you to take all of me, Sally. So my how good I make you feel." He stopped thrusting and switched their positions so that he was sitting upright with Sally on his lap. He didn't give her time to think or recover; he went back to what he was doing, bouncing her up and bringing her back down as his cock thrusted up into her. Sally's nails dug in his shoulders, biting her lips hard as immense ecstasy consumed her very body. They quickly established a rhythm, meeting each other thrust for thrust.

"Ooh, I'm so close, Shadow. I'm so fucking close," Sally whispered. Shadow went at top speed and increased the force behind his thrusts. She keened, her eyes rolling back in her head from the feelings she was feeling. It was quickly becoming too much for her. She was so close, so close.

"Then come for me, baby," Shadow whispered back. He reached towards her chest and pinched both her nipples, hard. That pushed Sally over the edge, and, passionately shouting his name for all to hear, she came, making sure she brought him over the edge with her, for she clamped her walls around his cock. Shadow moaned lowly before emptying his load. He pulled out of her and gently laid her down. Carefully, he removed the condom and tossed in a nearby trashcan.

Sally snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear the sound of his heart beating; it was a nice, soothing sound that made her feel strangely safe. Shadow wrapped his arms around her warm, slightly sweaty body and held her closer to him.

"Thanks for being my first, Shadow. I love you," she mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer against his equally warm and sweaty body. Shadow gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, inhaling her glorious scent.

"I love you too, Sally." Both of their eyes closed, they fell asleep in each other's loving arms, feeling more in love with each other than ever before.

* * *

That was my very first lemon, my first lemon with this pairing, and my first lemon in the Sonic the Hedgehog category, so bear with me if it wasn't up to your usual lemon standards. I apologize for any grammar error and if the characters were OOC. Anyways, feel free to review. Until next time, my lovely readers.


End file.
